


Letting Off Steam

by AislinMarue



Series: DaddyWincest - John Winchester/Dean Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Read at your own risk!, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: John Winchester was just a man. A man who knew what he liked. And he certainly couldn’t deny he liked the feel of a hot, wet mouth wrapped around his dick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read this at your own risk. This is your second and final warning.

John Winchester was only human.

 

That being said, John Winchester was just a man. A man who knew what he liked. And he certainly couldn’t deny he liked the feel of a hot, wet mouth wrapped around his dick.

 

He groaned, his head falling back on the pillow of the cheap motel bed he currently found himself on, a pair of lips sliding up and down the shaft of his cock as the head they belonged to bobbed up and down between his legs.

 

His fingers threaded through short hair, gripping firmly and earning a deep moan from his partner who started going faster. The suction and all that wet warmth felt amazing and John idly chastised himself for waiting too long to bring someone into his bed again. It had been far, far too long and he promised himself that wouldn’t be the case.

 

He was a man with a lot of issues, certainly. Far more baggage than the average human carried around too. And he was getting up there in years as much as he hated to admit it. He should have treated himself and let loose a little more often. Just like this.

 

Gripping his partner’s hair, he felt them relax their jaw and started thrusting up into their mouth, bracing his heels on the mattress for leverage. Fuck, it felt so damn good and he praised his partner for it as he fucked their mouth relentlessly, grateful for the near non-existent gag reflex he was currently being treated to.

 

John felt his orgasm fast approaching and had to pull that wonderful mouth off of his cock despite how badly he wanted to spill his release down that willing throat. He had other plans. Maybe next time.

 

It was easy to reverse their positions, covering his partner’s body with his own and slipping on the condom he’d put on the bedside table before all the fun began. He was pleased to find a wet and eager hole just ready and waiting to be filled and moaned as he slipped his cock inside of it.

 

He had to take a moment to adjust, hearing his partner moan beneath him, then felt heels on his thighs, spurring him on. That was just fine with him.

 

John began to move, hips jutting forward in slow, easy thrusts, before pleas for “Faster” and “Harder” reached his ears, given in an eager and needy voice. He was only too happy to comply and snapped his hips forward repeatedly, the sound of moaning and the slap of skin on skin filling the dingy motel room.

 

The headboard was hitting the wall again and again. His neighbors for the night were likely getting an earful given how much noise they were making, but John couldn't care less. He gave his partner exactly what he was asked for, making them moan and cry out beneath him until he felt muscles clenching tightly around his cock.

 

His partner cried out in release and John’s thrusts became erratic until his vision whited out. He came with a shout, filling the condom then slumping on the bed breathlessly, a fine sheen of sweat covering his skin.

 

He felt an arm drape over his waist and a warm body press against his side. John wasn’t a cuddler, but for once he could make an exception. 

 

“How was that?” came a low voice beside him, breath caressing the short hairs by his ear and making him shiver.

 

“Perfect, Dean. Just perfect,” John replied, wrapping an arm around his son, a grin on his lips.


End file.
